numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/okay, okay. its time to discuss the cliches in Numberblocks art
''BEFORE WE START 'I value creativity more than cliched things along with Pinky Malinky and other users, which is why I made this blog; to help people be less cliche and much more creative.' If you go complain, I bet you're a whiny ignorant brat. Oh yeah, if you're not one of those whiny ignorant brats who hate cliches, juuuuuuuuuust make sure to hope that TSRITW doesn't come and bash you just because you hate cliches. '''EDIT': Jaydob04, you are not protecting the wiki from anymore insults. You're just butt-hurt. What's With This? A cliche is NOT A TROPE. This whole flame war started because people were so whiny and ignorant (except for Battle). But I don't know who to blame; it CAN'T be me because guess what? I just directly told people before you complain, look at the "BEFORE WE START" part. But if there's one thing to blame on the guys who started the flame war, it's KingOfEmotions and TSRITW! The results of this is: *TSRITW made two MLP memes, and both of them he made was to dump me on. Because guess what? Both memes have me saying that nobody likes cliches you've seen like a million times and then it comes with KingOfEmotion trashing me on, though this is TSRITW doing it. In other words, these memes are truly mean-spirited. *TSRITW keeps saying that cliches are love, cliches are life. Gotta go ask Pinky if that's true! The same goes with KingOfEmotion. *Jaydob04 literally was the first one to delete the first cliche blog, showing how butt-hurt he was. *It reveals that TSRITW can't handle criticism. Actually... he never can handle criticism in the first place. Because one of his deleted blogs was how to trigger me and Battle and it says that if you criticize Random Adventures or similar things, TSRITW tells you to go die in a hole and stuff. *There was literally two templates made because of this: RainbowFan/Hater and ClicheFan/Hater. **The Rainbow fan/hater templates literally show Rainbow Dash. THIS IS NOT THE MLP WIKI! This is the NUMBERBLOCKS WIKI! **The Cliche fan/hater templates are currently being punctured by TSRITW to hell and back by using the wrong, bad images. ***For the fan template, it's nothing more than an immature meme where it depicts Apple Bloom getting a giant carrot or something right into her mouth. To translate: Apple Bloom is me. It's so bad, it makes "LouieHater" look like something which makes sense. Here's the extremely childish meme. Also, there's a "Mr." for a reason! I'm not Mrs. Yokai! Speaking of which, Mrs. Yurei! ***For the hater template, you get an image of a ticked off 28 made by KingOfEmotion. When, where, and why did templates ever have a ticked off somebody just because you hate something?! ***Mix it together (TSRITW reverting my edits + images for the userbox templates) and you probably know the results, right? **IN SHORT: There is literally nothing I can do to the two templates without TSRITW popping up and saying "no, keep it like it is" to me. *It started the whole saga of when cliched things show up in my comics, something happens to make them less cliche. In fact, there's literally a character named $00P3R ¢LI¢H3 who holds the "experiment gone horribly wrong" cliche (mixed with the "bulky idiot" and "serial murder" cliche, along with doing evil stuff just because he's evil), and it was made to mock the fact that people (here, at least) thinks that cliches are awesome. EDIT: Thankfully, KingOfEmotions just gave up on trying to fight me on cliches. Phew. Meanwhile, TSRITW is just as relentless as Bowser and is just trashing on Miraheze. COME ON! By saying "Horrid Reception Wikis DON'T exist", he is just trashing on not only the whole reception wiki people (like Terrible TV Shows, Awesome Games, etc.) (for example, Pinky Malinky and Mar9122) but he's pretty much also showing how he won't trust the reception wiki. Oh yeah, he tells me to regret about what I typed. No dude! I am trying to make artists, let alone animators' dreams come true and end up in Awesome Games and Best TV Shows Wiki rather than the opposite. Oh yeah... he literally decides to ask me if this is the Luigi's Mansion wiki just because I made some Luigi's Mansion memes. I did not say "TSRITW made MLP memes. IS THIS THE MLP WIKI OR WHAT?!", I said "TSRITW made Rainbow fan/hater templates have Rainbow Dash in it. IS THIS THE MLP WIKI OR WHAT?!". In short, he's the one who needs to slow down and think of his actions, because Arifmetix is considering demoting him. Some of the actions he didn't slow down and think on? *Telling people to kiss their butt and image goodbye just for one mistake. *Thinking on what I said about the Rainbow templates (he asked me if this is the luigi's mansion wiki just because I made luigi's mansion memes, nothing about templates). *Removing one of my chat logs just because, well, I happened to be criticizing Dragon Mania Legends. That's not the only actions, he's been a jerk to me multiple times. For example one time he banned me from Jokemon wiki (a wiki I founded) just for being a "great big jerk". Oh yeah, one thing which makes me suspicious? He says "let's never talk about this again", which makes me feel like he is trying to protect his admin rights. Oh yeah, speaking of which, the aforementioned "kiss your butt goodbye", he did not get immediately demoted. In fact, he got away scot-free from changing two images that I suspect he hates. Here's the two images below. *The most recent one, an image of Turbo's face in intended poor quality. *The first one, he happened to get so childish he replaced the image with King Sambra just because I told everybody rainbows are cliched things in making Numberblocks. Oh yeah, Arifmetix... can you please try and be more of a real bureaucrat? I'm just left here with my content moderator rights while I watch TSRITW be selfish. Because guess what? He happened to name the episode Seventeen "Huey's Debut" rather than just "Seventeen" or somethin' like that. The Cliches Credit to Battle. *'Slap a Numberblock's Body on Whatever You Want To': Thanks to Numberblocks, people now instead draw their Numberblocks by using Ten or whatever's body and slapping another Numberblock's body onto it and BOOM! Done! We made it! *'Step Squad': The first cliche Numberblocks decided to encourage; basically, any Numberblock which is a triangular number has a triangle as their main shape. They may also wear a (not-so) snazzy Numberblock mask. Even TSRITW, out of all the people, hates this cliche, because he hates Fifteen and constantly calls her Jessie. *'Rainbows and Being (X) Lucky': The worst offender of the cliches; nearly all Numberblocks being a multiple of Seven have to be lucky and rainbow! COME ON! Even when Fourteen means double lucky (according to one of those smartiac math books) DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE HIM RAINBOW AND LUCKY! *'Super-Rectangle': Another cliche CBeebies encourage to with a dumbed-down "Eighteen is Twelve's brother" reason. Literally anything which is a multiple of 12 (or has more than six factors or stuff like that) is a SUPER-RECTANGLE. Come on! One's enough! We don't need anymore! The worst part is, Koolgal decided to name the Eighteen screeshot "Rip Yokai 18s a fatter 12" and even say "Rip Yokai". THAT IS NOT FUNNY! *'Look at the Ones Digit': Another one which CBeebies encourages, because why not. Seventeen is a painter because of SEVEN, and you might just happen to see someone say "Nineteen is like Nine because his ones digit is nine". Same goes with ANY OTHER DIGIT! Tens, hundreds, thousands, yeah! *'"It's a Multiple of (X)!"': Yeah. For example, you might ask why someone's Sixteen is a superhero, why someone's Fourty-Six looks and acts like Two, and why someone's Twelve has dices on it. The likely answer would be "It's a multiple of (X)!" which is not going to get you anywhere. **The worst offenders are multiples of Five (have star eyes, but less likely gloves ever since Fifteen was introduced) and the aforementioned Seven. Some of the offenders are Eleven, Twelve, etc. *'Marsneeze Holt Shot CHX^2': Named after Mar'''cel, David '''Holt, and Beth Ch'almers, this is a cliche where square Numberblocks above Four would just so happen to sneeze out their Numberblock and become a donut. Nine sneezes One and becomes Eight, Sixteen sneezes Four and becomes Twelve, Twenty-Five sneezes Nine and becomes Sixteen, you get it! *'Square Gangs: It just so happens that Four's square gang is the Terrible Twos, Nine's square gang is the Three Threes, and Sixteen's square gang is the Four Fours. Wait! Did you hear that? The Three Threes and the Four Fours? OH YEAH, RIGHT! CBeebies has gotten lazy and is now calling square gangs the (X) (X)s! What might be coming is "Slap a Numberblock's Body on Whatever You Want To 2: Deadly Poogaloo" in which it's basically the same as the former, but instead slap two live Numberblocks' body onto each other and make lazy profit. Category:Blog posts